1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic money system and an electronic money terminal used therein, and more particularly to an electronic money system, as well as to an electronic money terminal, operative with the use of a portable electronic device which is typically but not exclusively an information card storing monetary value data. The invention also is concerned with a transaction method which uses the electronic money system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cash card or credit card issued by a bank or a credit company when used requires a salesclerk at a store equipped with a compatible card terminal to operate the card terminal to read the card number stored in a magnetic stripe on the card and to enter the amount of the sales.
The card terminal then forms a connection with a management computer of a bank or credit company and sends information, such as the card number and the amount of the sales, to the management computer. The management computer manages such information as expiration dates, transaction limits, and loss and theft, for each card a user carries, and determines whether the card transaction is allowable based on the information regarding the card number and the amount of the transaction sent from the card terminal via communication lines. When a card transaction is allowable, the management computer sends back information to that effect and debits the transaction amount from the designated account.
As seen from the above, the system using a cash card or credit card requires transmitting a card verification request from a card terminal to the management computer of the bank or the credit company each time the user uses the card. The conventional system thus has a disadvantage of requiring the connection forming process, making the process of card transaction somewhat cumbersome.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic money system and an electronic money terminal used therein, as well as a transaction method, that facilitate and promote transactions using a portable electronic device or unit, typically an information card, which represents monetary value.
To this end, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic money system, comprising: an electronic money terminal having withdrawing means for withdrawing a transaction amount from electronic money representing monetary value stored in a portable electronic device and processing means form processing a balance due when the transaction amount exceeds the amount stored in the portable electronic device; and an electronic money management means for compiling the transaction amount withdrawn from the electronic money through the electronic money terminal and the amount processed by the balance due processing means.
The portable electronic device may be an information card.
Preferably, the information card is a contactless-type information card which exchanges the amount data in a contactless manner.
The electronic money system may further comprise a money deposit terminal for updating the amount data stored in the portable electronic device.
The arrangement may be such that the balance due processing means processes the balance due such that the balance due is paid on credit.
The balance due processing means may have reading means for reading a credit flag embedded in the electronic device.
The electronic device may have a personal identification function.
Preferably, the electronic device is integrated with a communication terminal.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic money terminal in which settlement and clearing are carried out by using electronic money contained in an electronic device comprising a processing means for processing the payment of a balance due so that the payment is deferred when an amount of a transaction exceeds the amount of money data contained in the electronic device representing monetary value at the time the transaction amount is withdrawn from a balance.
The arrangement may be such that the processing means shares the balance due to a designated account or loans, namely, it determines whether the balance due is to be funded from the account or loan, or from both of them, and stores the share or the funded amount.
The present invention in still another aspect provides a transaction method which uses electronic money comprising the steps of: subtracting a transaction amount from electronic money contained in an electronic device; and, processing a payment of a balance due so that the payment is deferred when the transaction amount exceeds the amount of electronic money contained in the electronic device.
In this method, the deferred payment of the balance due may be funded from a designated account or by a loan.
The present invention in further aspect provides an electronic money system comprising: an electronic money terminal having means for withdrawing a transaction amount from a balance on an electronic device having an information storage unit for storing electronic money representing monetary value and allowing the payment of any balance due to be deferred when the transaction amount exceeds the balance; and, an electronic money management means for compiling the transaction amount withdrawn from the balance in the electronic device through the electronic money terminal and an amount of the allowed deferred payment.
The electronic device may be a card-type storage medium.
Preferably, the card-type storage medium is a contactless information card which exchanges the transaction amount data in a contactless manner.
The electronic device may have at least one of a communication terminal function, a personal identification and verification function, and an entry or exit key function.
Preferably, the electronic money management means is arranged to record the date and time of the transaction using the electronic device and the amount of the transaction.
The user of the electronic money system having the foregoing features carries out a transaction by using an electronic device, typically an information card, which stores data representing monetary value, and when the balance on the card is short, changes the balance due to a designated account or pays by a loan. The user of the information card is, therefore, able to carry out a transaction solely by the electronic device, e.g., an information card, even when the balance stored therein is insufficient. The use, therefore, can fully enjoy the advantages offered by the use of the electronic money system.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become clear from the following description of the preferred embodiments when the same are read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
It is to be noted that the electronic device to be used in the electronic money system of the invention is not limited to a card-type medium, although information cards are specifically mentioned in the following description. Thus, any portable electronic device which carries data representing monetary value can be used, for example, a mobile phone, a mobile computer or a watch. Furthermore, an information card may have one or more functions in addition to carrying electronic data representing monetary value. For example, an information card may also serve as a personal identification card for office staffs, an electronic key for locking an unlocking the office (especially where the security is demanded), a railway pass, a driver""s license, a passport, an insurance document, or the like, depending on the contents of memory mounted on the electronic device. Thus, the present invention can be implemented in a variety of forms, and all such forms are encompassed by the scope of the present invention.